narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kogo Uchiha - Mangekyou Sharingan Reapplication
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : There are numerous steps that detail Kogo's awakening of the Mangekyō Sharingan, and they do meet all the canon requirements. This application will show the following: Kogo's acquisition of the Sharingan, it proceeding to its mature stage, and the events that lead to his acquisition of the Mangekyō Sharingan. :Kogo Uchiha was a man born during the untimely death of his grandparents; a reincarnation that looked in the face of his father and told him that "I took the life of the geezer." Or at least, that is what he was told. Kogo's father never loved him, he only despised him. Kogo's father was one, like many, who were afflicted with the Curse of Hatred of the Uchiha Clan. Due to this, he considered Kogo nothing more than a superstition; an omen of death. In that resolve, he proceeded to attempt to destroy the infant, his efforts becoming null due to Kogo's mother. He had done so several times; each time Kogo had ran to his mother for protection. Eventually, turning 6 years old, Kogo was forced to train with his father rigorously until he became old enough to enter the military force of Takumi Village. This proved to be quite catastrophic for Kogo, as he was constantly placed into life or death situations - apathetically. :Yet even during these times, Kogo had somehow survived everything up until the age of 11, where he proceeded to awaken the Sharingan due to, what is thought to be, the extreme guilt burdened to him by his father. This made Kogo's father extremely surprised, and even further distasteful of the young man's accelerated growth rate. Therefore, he resorted to killing him on that night, stealing his accursed eye and freeing himself of guilt. Kogo had been asleep - though not soundly - and therefore, his father required the use of his Sharingan to close off Kogo's sense of hearing. But Kogo wasn't easily fooled; excessive paranoia made him realize the complete silence was fake. He awoke to find his father's blade at his neck. This one sight proceeded to cause his Sharingan's development to proceed even further, reaching towards the third tomoe. Unconsciously, Kogo induced a powerful, shadow-based paralysis on his father...once again allowing him to run to his mother for protection. And so, he did; she protected him. She convinced his father to let go of his anger. At least, for the time being. :For two years further, he stayed with his parents until he moved to Konohagakure, where he was under the tuition of Kane Yūhi - his mentor in Genjutsu - in disguise. During this time, he attempted to get rid of his fear of his weapons, which was mildly successful, and improved in his use of the ordinary Sharingan and his own capabilities, to utilize and counter Genjutsu. He returned home at the age of 17, where he was officially given status as an ANBU operative of his village, the position being granted to a select few. :During his initial tenure as an ANBU, everything would change. His father despised the level of success his son had, as if he were blessed for killing so many, and his father. Therefore, his father defected from the village, forcing his mother to go alongside him. While initially he wasn't deemed as a threat, soon the mother-father duo had begun to act as terrorists. They would bomb vital areas where weaponry was produced, and attempted to shatter the economy of the land. Therefore, Kogo's first mission was simple: eradication of his parents. Though this was fearful to him, if he didn't obey, they would simply kill him. On this compulsion, Kogo went out to complete his first mission. It took him a number of weeks to actually locate his parents, for they were constantly moving. Finally, after finding them, he immediately engaged in combat with them. Unable to reconcile, even with his mother, Kogo was on the edge during the entire battle. His father, taking advantage of his emotions, trapped Kogo in numerous wire strings, catalyzing his fear of weaponry to the highest possibility. :Trapped in his own fears, Kogo could do nothing as his father began to strangle him with cutting wires, causing blood to appear all around him. And at that moment, he remembered his duties to the village, and his duty to Kane, whom he promised that he would stay alive to. Regaining his focus, even for a moment, Kogo activated his Sharingan. Much like when he was 11, Kogo utilized a shadow Genjutsu in order to fool his father that he was killed, while Kogo's father was immediately paralyzed. After quickly escaping the wires, Kogo planned on killing his father with a powerful poisonous gas before being intercepted by his mother, who inhaled the gas instead. In that brief moment of contact, Kogo's emotions were wrought to the surface as complete despair. This unlocked the chakra needed to stimulate the awakening of the Mangekyō Sharingan, eventually causing him to proceed to mutilate his father brutally with his then unlocked technique, Futsunushi, which subsequently disabled one of his eyes. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for the Mangekyō will be that Kogo has two original techniques: Futsunushi (経津主, Haven-Passing Lord) and Hiruko (蛭子 Leech-Child). These techniques will be shadow-based in nature. While Hiruko is a Genjutsu that saps the mental health of the wielder by making images of shadows that constantly travel in ships on an endless, black sea; Futsunushi is a technique that manipulates physical shadows with absolute precision, giving them virtually unparalleled blunt force and cutting power. Because he has lost one eye, the potency of both techniques have been cut down, but are still noticeably powerful. If used, he will use them very sparingly, for he does know the consequences of the Mangekyō. Otherwise, he will rely on his own abilities and the average Sharingan to win a battle. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 07:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * I'd like to see his Cursed of Hatred back on Kogo's article. Unless you'd write it in his persona, then it is alrighty. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC)